Deméter
En la antigua religión y mitología griegas, Deméter (Ático: Δημήτηρ Dēmḗtēr; Dórico: Δαμάτηρ Dāmā́tēr) es la diosa de la cosecha y agricultura, que presidía sobre los granos y la fertilidad de la tierra. Sus títulos de culto incluyen Sito (Σιτώ), "la del grano", Σιτώ. Cf. σῖτος. as the giver of food or grain,Eustacio de Tesalónica, escolia sobre Homero, 265. como dadora de comida o grano, y Temósfora (θεσμός, thesmos: orden divina, ley no escrita; φόρος, phoros: portadora), "legisladora", como una señal de la existencia civilizada de la sociedad agrícola.Temis era una antigua diosa griega, personificación del orden y ley divinos. Era la organizadora de los asuntos comunales y evocaba el orden social: Finley, The World of Odysseus, rev. ed. Viking Press. (1978:78 note 82) Aunque Deméter suele describirse simplemente como la diosa de la cosecha, también presidía sobre la ley sagrada y el ciclo de la vida y la muerte. Ella y su hija Perséfone eran las principales figuras de los misterios eleusinos, anterior al panteón olímpico. En las tablillas griegas micénicas en linear B del c. 1400-1200 a.C. encontradas en Pilos, las "dos reinas y el rey" pueden estar relacionadas con Deméter, Perséfone y Poseidón.John Chadwick, The Mycenean World. Cambridge University Press, 1976."Wa-na-ssoi, wa-na-ka-te, (a las dos reinas y el rey). Wanax se adecúa mejor a Poseidón, la divinidad especial de Pilos. La identidad de las dos divinidades mencionadas como wanassoi es incierta": George Mylonas (1966) Mycenae and the Mycenean age" p.159 :Princeton University Press Su equivalente romano era Ceres.Larousse Desk Reference Encyclopedia, The Book People, Haydock, 1995, p. 215. Etimología Es posible que Deméter aparezca en linear A como da-ma-te en tres documentos (AR Zf 1 and 2, and KY Za 2), todos aparentemente dedicados en situaciones religiosos y todos con solo el nombre (i-da-ma-te on AR Zf 1 y 2).Y. Duhoux, "LA > B da-ma-te = Déméter? Sur la langue du linéaire A," Minos 29/30 (1994-1995): 289–294. Es improbable que Deméter aparezca como da-ma-te en una inscripción (micénica griega) en linear B (PY En 609); la palabra da-ma-te probablemente se refiere a "hogares".Y. Duhoux and A. Morpurgo-Davies, Companion to Linear B, vol. 2 (2011), p. 26. But see Ventris/Chadwick,Documents in Mycenean Greek p.242: B.Dietriech (2004):The origins of the Greek religion Bristol Phoenix Press. p.172 Por otra parte, si-to-po-ti-ni-ja, "Potnia del grano", se considera como una mención a su predecesora de la edad de bronce o uno de sus epítetos.Inscripción MY Oi 701. Cf. σῖτος, Σιτώ. El carácter de Deméter como dios madre se identifica por el segundo elemento de su nombre meter (μήτηρ), derivado del protoindoeuropeo *méh₂tēr (madre).Online Etymology Dictionary "mother" En la antigüedad, ya se proporcionaban distintas explicaciones para el primer elemento de su nombre. Es posible que Da (Δᾶ),Δᾶ. una palabra que corresponde con Ge (Γῆ) en ático, sea la forma dórica de De (Δῆ), "tierra", un antiguo nombre de la diosa tierra ctónica, y que Deméter sea "Madre-Tierra".Online Etymology Dictionary "Demeter" Esta raíz también aparece en la inscripción en linear B E-ne-si-da-o-ne, "agitador de tierra", como un aspecto del dios Poseidón.[http://www.csun.edu/~hcfll004/mycen.html Adams, John Paul, Mycenean divinities] – List of handouts for California State University Classics 315. Retrieved 7 March 2011.R. S. P. Beekes. Etymological Dictionary of Greek, Brill, 2009, p. 324. Sin embargo, el elemento dā en el nombre de Deméter simplemente no se equipara con "tierra", según John Chadwick.Chadwick, The Mycenaean World, Cambridge University Press, 1976, p. 87) "Todos los griegos eran conscientes de las funciones maternas de Deméter; si su nombre tenía el más ligero parecido a la palabra griega para "madre", sería inevitablemente deformada para enfatizar la similitud. ... ¿Cómo escapó la transformación en *Gāmātēr, ¿un nombre transparente para cualquier hablante griego?" Comparar la transformación latina de Iuppiter y Diespiter uno junto a otro *Deus pater.Δημήτηρ. El elemento De-'' puede es tar conectado con ''Deo, un epíteto de Deméter,Himno órfico 40 a Deméter (traducido por Thomas Taylor: "Oh madre universal Deo afamada, augusta, la fuente de la riqueza y varios nombres". probablemente derivado de la palabra cretense dea (δηά), jónico zeia (ζειά) - identificado con el farro, espelta y centeno u otros granos pos los académicos modernos - por lo que generalmente ella es la madre y dadora de alimentos.Comparar el sánscrito. yava, lit. yavai, Δά probablemente deriva de δέFα :Martin Nilsson, Geschichte der Griechischen Religion, vol. I (Verlag C.H.Beck) pp 461-462.[https://archive.org/stream/prolegomenatostu00harr#page/272/mode/2up Harisson ,Prolegomena, p.272] Wanax (wa-na-ka) era su compañero masculino (Griego: Πάρεδρος, Paredros) en el culto micénicoDietrich, p.181; Deméter podría estar relacionada con la Gran Diosa minoica (Cibeles).Nilsson, 1967:444 Una etimología protoindoeuropea alternativa surge a través de Potnia y Despoina, donde Des-'' representa un derivado del PIE ''*dem (casa, bóveda) y Deméter es la "Madre de la casa" (Del PIE *dems-méh₂tēr).Frisk, Griechisches Etymological Woerterbuch. Entry 1271 Deidad agrícola thumb|Didracma de la isla de Paros, acuñada en las Cícladas y representando a Deméter. Según el retórico ateniense Isócrates, los mayores dones de Deméter a la humanidad fueron la agricultura, particularmente de los cereales, y los misterios que les daba mayores esperanzas a los iniciados en su vida y la otra vida.Isócrates, Panegírico 4.28: "Al llegar Deméter a esta tierra, cuando estaba errante tras el rapto de Core, fue benévolamente tratada por nuestros antepasados, con unos servicios que no pueden entender sino los iniciados, y les dio dos tipos de recompensas: las más importantes fueron las cosechas, causa de que no vivamos como fieras, y la celebración de los misterios, que dan a los iniciados las más dulces esperanzas para el final de la vida y para toda la eternidad". Estos dos dones estaban íntimamente conectados con los mitos y cultos mistéricos de Deméter. En la Odisea de Homero, ella es la diosa rubia que separa la paja del grano.Odisea 5.499 En Hesiodo, las plegarias a Zeus-Ctonio (Zeus ctónico) y Deméter ayuda a los cultivos a crecer fuertes y plenos.Hesiodo Obras y días, 465 El emblema de Deméter es la amapola, una flor rojo brillante que crece entre cebada. En la Teogonía de Hesiodo, Deméter es la hija de Cronos y Crea. En el matrimonio de Cadmo y Harmonía, Deméter separó a Yasión de los otros juerguistas. Copularon en un surco del arado en Creta y ella dio a luz a dos hijos, Filomeno y Pluto.Odisea 5.125; Teogonía 969 ff. Su hija con Zeus era Perséfone, reina del inframundo.Hesiodo, Teogonía 912; [http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.01.0138%3Ahymn%3D2 Homeric Hymn to Demeter (2)]; Pausanías, Descripción de Grecia 8.37.9 Festivales y cultos Los dos principales cultos de Deméter eran sus misterios sagrados. Su festival Tesmoforias (11-13 de octubre) exclusivamente femenino.Benko, Stephen, The virgin goddess: studies in the pagan and Christian roots of mariology, BRILL, 2004, note 111 on pp. 63 - 4, and p. 175. Sus misterios eleusinos estaban abiertos a los iniciados de cualquier género o clase social. El corazón de ambos festivales eran los mitos de Deméter como madre y Perséfone como hija. Mitología Deméter y Perséfone thumb|Un fresco griego mostrando a la diosa Deméter, del Panticapeo en el antiguo reino del Bósforo (un estado cliente del imperio romano), siglo I d.C., Crimea. La hija virgen de Deméter, Perséfone, fue secuestrada por Hades, que se la llevó al inframundo. Deméter la buscó sin descanso, preocupada por su pérdida y su dolor. Las estaciones se detuvieron; los seres vivos dejaron de crecer, algunos comenzando a morir.Karl Kerenyi, The Gods of the Greeks, 1951, pp.232 - 41 and notes 784 - 98. Enfrentándose a la extinción de toda la vida en la tierra, Zeus envió a su mensajero Hermes al inframundo para recuperar a Perséfone. Hades acordó liberarla si no había comido nada mientras estaba en su reino; pero Perséfone había tomado unas cuantas semillas de granada. Esto la ató a Hades y al inframundo durante varios meses al caño, ya sea en el seco verano mediterráneo, cuando la vida vegetal es amenazada por la sequía,Como en Burkert, Greek Religion (Harvard, 1985) p. 160. o el otoño e invierno. Hay distintas variaciones del mito básico. En el himno homérico a Deméter, Hécate asiste en su búsqueda y luego se convierte en la asistente de Perséfone en el inframundo.Homer Hymn to Demeter, trans. Gregory Nagy, lines 50 - 60, 438 - 440. En otra, Perséfone come voluntariamente y en secreto las semillas de granada, intentando engañar a Hades, pero es descubierta y se le hace quedarse. Contrario a la percepción popular, la época de Perséfone en el inframundo no se correspondía con las estaciones infructuosas del antiguo calendario griego, ni su retorno al mundo superior con la primavera.Graf, "Demeter" en Brill's New Pauly El descenso de Deméter para recuperar a Perséfone del inframundo está conectado con los misterios eleusinos. Deméter y su hija Perséfone suelen ser llamadas:Martin Nilsson (1967) Die Geschichte der Griechische Religion pp.463, 477 *'Las diosas', a veces distinguidas como "la vieja" y "la joven" en Eleusis. *'Deméteres' en Rodas y Esparta. *'Las tesmoforas', "las legisladoras" en las Tesmosforias. *'Las Grandes Diosas' en Arcadia.Pausanías. Descripción de Grecia 5.15.4, 5, 6 *'Las señoras' en Arcadia. En Pilos micénico, Deméter y Perséfone probablemente fueron llamadas "reinas" (wa-na-ssoi). El mito de la captura de Perséfone parece ser pre-griego. En la versión griega, Pluto (πλούτος, riqueza) representa la riqueza del maíz que se albergaba en silos subterráneos o jarras cerámicas (pithoi) Se usaban pithoi subterráneas similares desde tiempos antiguos para las prácticas funerarias. Al comienzo del otoño, cuando el maíz del cultivo anterior yacía en los campos, ella ascendía y se reunía con su madre Deméter, ya que en esta época el antiguo y el nuevo cultivo se encontraban.[http://www.sacred-texts.com|cla gpr Martin Nilsson, Greek Popular Religion. ] pp 48-50 Según la mitología personal de Robert Graves,La obra de Graves sobre los mitos griegos solía ser criticada Perséfone probablemente no solo sea la propia versión joven de Deméter,La idea de que Kore (la dama) no era la hija de Deméter, sino la propia versión joven de esta, fue discutida mucho antes que Graves en Lewis Richard Farnell (1896), [https://books.google.com/books?id=FKVEsNO6wFYC&pg=PA121 The Cults of the Greek States, volume 3, p.121.] sino que a su vez sea uno de los tres aspectos de la Diosa Triple - Kore (la más joven, la doncella, implicando joven grano verde), Perséfone (en el medio, la ninfa, implicando el grano maduro esperando ser cosechado) y Hécate (la mayor de las tres, la anciana o bruja, el grano cosechado), que hasta cierto punto reduce el nombre y función de Deméter al nombre del grupo. Antes del secuestro, ella es llamada Kore; y una vez tomada se convierte en Perséfone ("la que trae destrucción").Graves, Robert. The Greek Myths. Penguin, 1990. . 24. pp.94–95. Deméter en Eleusis thumb|Deméter conduce su carro tirado por caballos con su hija Perséfone-Kore en Selinunte, Sicilia, siglo VI a.C. La búsqueda de Deméter por su hija Perséfone la llevó al palacio de Céleo, el rey de Eleusis en Ática. Ella asumió la forma de una anciana y le pidió asilo. Ella la llevó dentro para cuidar a Demofonte y Triptolemo, sus hijos con Metanira. Para recompensar su amabilidad, planeó hacer inmortal a Demofonte; untó en secreto al chico con ambrosía y lo puso en las llamas de la chimenea para quemar gradualmente su parte mortal. Pero entró Metanira, vio a su hijo en el fuego y gritó de terror. Deméter abandonó sus intenciones. En vez de eso, enseñó a Triptólemo los secretos de la agricultura y él a su vez se los enseñó a cualquiera que deseara aprenderlos. Así, la humanidad aprendió como plantar, crecer y cosechar el grano. El mito tiene distintas versiones; algunas están conectadas a personajes como Eleusis, Raro y Tróquilo. El elemento de Demofonte puede estar basado en una leyenda popular anterior.Nilsson (1940), p. 50: "The Demophon story in Eleusis is based on an older folk-tale motif which has nothing to do with the Eleusinian Cult. It is introduced in order to let Demeter reveal herself in her divine shape". Deméter y Poseidón thumb|Deméter se regocija, porque su hija está a su lado. Los nombres de Deméter y Poseidón aparecen en las notas rayadas más antiguas en linear B encontradas en Micenas y Pilos micénico; e-ne-si-da-o-ne ("agitador de tierra") para Poseidón y si-to-po-ti-ni-ja, que probablemente esté relacionada con Deméter.George Mylonas (1966), "Mycenae and the Mycenean world ". p.159. Princeton University Press Poseidón lleva con frecuencia el título wa-na-ka (wanax) en las inscripciones en linear B, como rey del inframundo y su título E-ne-si-da-o-ne indica su naturaleza ctónica. En la cueva de Amniso (Creta), Enesidaon está relacionado con el culto de Ilítia, la diosa del parto.Dietrich pp. 181-185 Ella estaba relacionada con el nacimiento anual del niño divino.Dietrich pp. 141 Durante la edad de bronce, una diosa de la naturaleza, dominó tanto el culto minoico como micénico, y Wanax (wa-na-ka) era su compañero masculino (paredros) en el culto micénico. Ella su paredros sobrevivieron en el culto eleusino, donde se pronunciaban las siguientes palabras: "La poderosa Potnia engendró un hijo fuerte".Dietrich:166-167 Sin embargo, no hay pruebas de que el nombre original de Potnia fuera Deméter. Las tablillas de Pilos registraban bienes de sacrificio para "Las Dos Reinas y Poseidón" ("a las Dos Reinas y el Rey": wa-na-ssoi, wa-na-ka-te). Las "Dos Reinas" pueden estar relacionadas con Deméter y Perséfone, o sus precursoras, diosas que no estaban asociadas con Poseidón en periodos posteriores. Una excepción es el mito de la aislada Arcadia en el sur de Grecia. Despena es la hija de Deméter y Poseidón Hippios, Poseidón-caballo. Estos mitos parecen estar conectados con los primeros hablantes griegos que llegaron al norte durante la edad de bronce. Poseidón representa el espíritu fluvial del inframundo y aparece como un caballo como suele pasar en el folclore noreuropeo. Persigue una yegua-Deméter y engendra una hija que originalmente también tenía la forma de una yegua. Deméter y Despena estaban íntimamente conectadas con los manantiales y los animales, relacionada con Poseidón como dios de las aguas y especialmente con Artemisa, la dama de los animales y diosas, entre otras cosas, de la caza. Deméter como diosa-yegua fue perseguida por Poseidón, y se escondió entre los caballos del rey Oncio, pero no pudo ocultar su divinidad. En la forma de un semental, Poseidón la capturó y la cubrió. Deméter estaba furiosa por el asalto de Poseidón; en su forma furiosa, es conocida como Deméter Erínia. Pero se quitó su ira en el río Ladón, convirtiéndose en Deméter Lousia, la "Deméter bañada".Otras diosas bañadas ritualmente ritualmente fueron Hera Argiva y Cibeles; Afrodita renovaba sus propios poderes bañándose en el mar. "En su alianza con Poseidón", señaló Karl Kerenyi, "ella era la Tierra, que porta plantas y bestias, y podía por tanto asumir la forma de una mazorca de grano o una yegua". Ella engendró una hija, Despena (Δέσποινα: la "Señora"), cuyo nombre no debía pronunciarse fuera de los misterios arcadios"En Arcadia ella también era una segunda diosa en los misterios de su hija, la innombrable, que solo era invocada como "Despoina", la "Señora" ". (Karl Kerenyi, Eleusis: Archetypal Image of Mother and Daughter(Princeton University Press) 1967:31f, a instancias de Pausanías, viii.37.9. y un caballo llamado Arión, con una crin y cola negras. En Arcadia, la forma de yegua de Deméter fue venerada hasta tiempos históricos. Su xoanon de Figalia muestra cómo su culto local la interpretaba: un tipo de Medusa con una cabeza de caballo y pelo de serpiente, sosteniendo una paloma y un delfín, probablemente representando su poder sobre el aire y el agua.L. H. Jeffery (1976). Archaic Greece: The Greek city states c. 800-500 B.C. (Ernest Benn Limited) p 23 }} Títulos y funciones thumb|Trío eleusino: Perséfone, Triptolemo y Deméter en un bajorrelieve de mármol de Eleusis, 440-430 a.C. Los epítetos de Deméter muestran sus múltiples funciones religiosas. Era la "Madre-maíz" que bendice a los cosechadores. Algunos cultos la interpretaron como "Madre-Tierra". Deméter puede estar conectada a los cultos de diosas en la Creta minoica y personifica aspectos de una Diosa Madre prehelénica.Una inscripción en linear A puede leerse tentativamente como DA-MA-TE (KY Za 2), que posiblemente sea el nombre de la Diosa Madre. http://www.teicrete.gr/arkalochori/linear-inscription.phpEs posible que el título "Señora del laberinto", que aparece en una inscripción en linear B, perteneciera originalmente a Sito ("la del grano"), la Gran Madre Deméter y que en los misterios eleusinos este título se lo quedara su hija Perséfone (Kore o Despena).R.Wunderlich (1975),The secret of Creta.Souvenir Press Ltd.London p 319 Sin embargo, no hay pruebas de que el nombre de Potnia en Eleusis fuera originalmente Deméter. Otros epítetos incluyen: thumb|Copia romana de un original griego del siglo IV a.C., del Museo Romano Nacional. *'Aganipe' ("La yegua que destruye misericordiosamente", "yegua-noche"). *'Potnia' ("señora") en el himno homérico a Deméter. Hera especialmente, pero también Artemisa y Atenea, también son llamadas "potnia". *'Despoina' ("señora de la casa"), una palabra griega similar a la potnia micénica. Este título también se aplicaba a Perséfone, Afrodita y Hécate. *'Tesmoforos' ("dadora de costumbres" o incluso "legisladora"), una función que la conecta con la diosa aún más antigua Temis, derivada de thesmos, la ley no escrita.L. H. Jeffery (1976). Archaic Greece: The Greek city states c. 800-500 B.C. (Ernest Benn Limited) p. 42 Este título estaba conectado con las Tesmoforias, un festival exclusivamente femenino de rituales secretos en Atenas conectado con las costumbres matrimoniales. *'Erinia' ("implacable")Pausanías 8.25.50 con una función similar a la de la vengadora Dike (Justicia), diosa de la justicia moral basada en las normas de costumbres que representa el castigo divinoC.M. Bowra (1957), The Greek Experience(1957:87, 169). y las Erinias, antiguas deidades ctónicas femeninas de venganza y agentes implacables de castigo. *'Cloe' ("el brote verde"),Pausanías 1.22.3. que invoca sus poderes de fertilidad que siempre vuelve, como hace *'Ctonia' ("en el terreno"), Deméter ctónica de Esparta.Pausanías 3.14.5 *'Anesidora' ("enviando regalos de la tierra") aplicado a Deméter en Pausanías 1.31.4, también aparece inscrito en una cerámica ática un nombre para Pandora en su tinaja. Había un templo de Deméter bajo este nombre en Fliunte en Ática.Anesidora: inscrita contra su figura contra un kylix terreno blanco en el Museo Británico, B.M. 1881,0528.1, de Nola, pintado por el pintor Tarquinia, ca 470–460 BC (British Museum on-line catalogue entry)Hesiquio de Alejandría s.v.''Escoliasta, ''Sobre Teócrito ii. 12. *'Europa' ("ojos o cara ancha") en Lebadea de Beocia. Era la cuidadora de Trofonio, a quien se le dedicó un culto ctónico y un oráculo.Pausanías.Guía a Grecia.9.39.2-5 *'Kidaria' en los misterios de Feneo en Arcadia,Pausanías 8.13.13 donde un sacerdote se ponía la máscara de Deméter albergada en un lugar secreto. Parece que el culto estaba conectado con el inframundo y con una magia agrícola.Martin Nilsson (1967).Die Geschichte der Griechiesche Religion Vol. I pp 477-478. thumb|Deméter, entronada extendiendo su mano en bendición hacia Metanira arrodillada, que ofrece el trino de trigo (c. 340 a.C.) Deméter también puede ser invocada bajo las apariencias de: *'Maloforos' ("portadora de manzanas" o "portadora de ovejas", Pausanías 1.44.3). *'Lusia' ("bañada", Pausanías 8.25.8). *'Termasia' ("calor", Pausanía 2.34.6). *'Aquea', el nombre por el que era venerada en Atenas por los gefireos que emigraron de Beocia.Herodoto, v. 61; Plutarco Isis et Osiris p. 378, d *'Diosa amapola': **Teócrito escribió de una función anterior de Deméter como diosa amapola: thumb|Triptolemo, Deméter y Perséfone por el pintor Triptolemo, c. 470 a.C., Louvre. En una estatuilla de arcilla de Gazi (Museo Heracleion, Kereny 1976 fig 15), la diosa amapola minoica lleva las cápsulas de la semilla, fuente de nutrición y narcosis, en su diadema. "Parece probable que la Gran Diosa Madre, que llevaba los nombres Rea y Deméter, llevara la amapola con ella de su culto cretense a Eleusis, y es cierto que en la esfera del culto cretense, el opio se preparaba de las amapolas" (Kerenyi 1976, p 24). Lugares de culto thumb|Moneda Azes en la India, con Deméter y Hermes. Los principales lugares de culto conocidos de Deméter están en Eleusis en Ática, Hermion en Creta, Megara, Celeae, Lerna, Aegila, Muniquia, Corinto, Delos, Priene, Agrigento, Yaso, Pérgamo, Selinunte, Tegea, Tórico, Dion en Macedonia, Licosura, Mesembria, Enna en Sicilia y Samotracia. Una antigua anfictionía, probablemente la más antigua centrada en el culto de Deméter en Antela (Ἀνθήλη), que yace en la costa meliaca del sur de Tesalia. Esta era la localidad de Termópilas. Tras la "Primera Guerra Sagrada", el cuerpo anteliano fue conocido desde entonces como anfictionía délfica. Deméter de Misia tenía un festival de siete días en Pellené en Arcadia. Referencias pl:Demeter en:Demeter Categoría:Diosas Griegas Categoría:Descendientes de Cronos Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad Categoría:Dioses de la naturaleza Categoría:Olímpicos Categoría:Diosa madre